No Longer One of Us
by FeatherTrinity
Summary: Redspark: Exiled. Draco never thought that a single word would tear his life apart. But now, instead of focusing on his uncertain future he can only think about what he's being forced to leave behind. A songfic using Not One of Us from Lion King 2.


**Hey all! Redspark again. Thank you to all who have reviewed my other sonfic. I know that there is currently only a few, but even those gets me super excited XD Also, on behalf of the Feather Trinity, I would like to give a shout out to ****LizardKing1943**** for bei****ng our first subscriber! *Glomps Ravin, Evangeline, and LizardKing in a group hug* Thank you! =D**

**Now, back to business. This is sonfic using the song He Is Not One of Us from Lion King 2. I suggest that you listen to it before reading this. **

**I do not own Harry Potter or Lion King.**

"Draco Malfoy, you are here today for judgment before the council."

The commanding voice echoed and rebounded off the cold stone walls and sliced through the deadly quiet air. I stood alone in the middle of the granite tiled floor, the cold glares from those above me enough to make me shiver. Dumbldore stood silently behind the authoritative head of the Ministry of Magic as the minister continued to read out my rights and what not.

Its at about this time that I would say how much I couln't believe this was happening. Truth is, I could believe it. I just so desperately wish that it wasn't.

It had been such simple task in theory; poison him, curse him, use one of the forbidden spells on him. I had gotten so close to completing my task. But when it all came into play, the only easy part about it was getting near him. Just come back to Hogwarts like any other year, pleading guiltless of my father's actions. It was the rest of the plan that had been so difficult.

To get close to the head man I was required (as much as I loathed it at the time) to first get close to his "elite wizards": a.k.a. Potter and company. However, while the others shunned me, she had begun spending more time in my presence. Perfect, I had thought, Perhaps through her I can get to the old man. But as I began gaining her trust, I realized that her genuinely buying my story and believing that I deserve a "second chance" meant more to me than I had thought it would.

_Who cares?_ I argued with myself, _She's just a stupid pawn_. _She is idiotic to have fallen for my ruse_. But as we spent more time together, something inside of me (you had better be listening, because I won't confess this twice) began to...feel odd. My mission began to get clouded as I found that I actually enjoyed her company. More than 'enjoyed,' really.

Believe it or not, I began to doubt myself. I began to long for the simple life most kids my age got to have, not worrying about Death Eaters or snakelike fathers who strive to please some megalomaniacal Dark Lords. When I was with her I was reminded of the simplicity life was supposed to have, the joy of someone actually liking me for who I am, not for the stuff I possessed.

I became hesitant to finish off the old man and lose everything I had just begun to experience. Tragically, my family noticed this.

So they got involved.

"Draco Malfoy, for the attempted murder of Hogwarts' Headmaster, Albus J. Dumbledore, and for the affiliation with Death Eaters, you are hereby exiled to the muggle world and stripped of your wand."

My eyes grew wide and I bit my lip as the harsh murmurs of agreement and condemnation rippled across the room. Firm hands gripped my shoulders as a group of armed guards surrounded me and led me from the meeting room. I kept my eyes glued to the floor as I trudged through the hall, but a sudden cry from behind me had my head jerk up.

"Draco!" came the female voice. Hermoine. I could tell from her tone that she was weeping. I couldn't bear to look back.

"Draco!" she cried again. "No! Let go of me!" She struggled against the guards holding her back when a gentle hand laid on her shoulder.

"Its for the best." I heard Dumbledore's soft and regretful voice echo through the hall as I continued to walk, farther and farther away from everything that I had grown to love. "He is no longer one of us."


End file.
